


hot chocolate

by jxnathanbyers



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: It's snowing outside the Rebel Base, but Finn and Rey are curled up drinking hot chocolate.





	

Rey presses her face against the glass, marveling at the swirling snow outside the Rebel base. Her nose is freezing and she thinks she has a cold, but it almost makes up for the beautiful landscape. If she squints her eyes, she can almost make out Han and Chewie crouched over by the Millennium Falcon. Well, it looks like Han anyway. She can’t tell by the huge jacket swallowing up the figure. Someone taps her shoulder and she jumps, turning to see Finn holding two steaming mugs. She smiles gratefully, taking the mug from Finn and taking a tentative sip. Warmth spreads through her body and she sighs in relief.

 

“What is this?” She gestures toward the mug and Finn sits down beside her, taking a sip from his own drink as well.

 

“Leia called it hot chocolate.” 

 

Rey shrugs. It seemed like a fitting name. She looks back out the window where Han and Chewie have disappeared. She suspects they’re probably warming up by the fire in the council room. It suddenly occurs to her that she hasn’t seen Poe all day. But she knows he’s probably standing by his X-wing, getting it ready for a fight when it came to one. 

 

Rey turns back to Finn who had downed nearly all of his hot chocolate. “How are you?”

 

“I’m fine,” Finn shrugs, but Rey knows it’s a lie. She glares at him until he finally sighs, setting his mug down on the table before them. “Well, as fine as I can be. The doctor says my back may never be the same again.”

 

Rey feels a twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach. Finn would never have even gotten hurt if it wasn't for saving her. She reaches over and takes his hand. “I'm-”

 

“Don't say you're sorry.” He looks at her with softness in his eyes. “I did it to save my friend. To save  _ you _ . And yeah it sucks, but I don't regret it, Rey.” He squeezes her hand gently then raises his other hand to cup her cheek. “Not one bit.”

  
So she smiles and they finish their rest of their hot chocolate, wondering if they can rope Poe into joining them for a snowball fight.


End file.
